The description that follows relates generally to systems and methods for test fitting large sheets of fabric, or other pieces made of a flexible material. The flexible pieces may be, for example, signs, banners, flags, or panels configured to be mounted on a frame or other support structure, suspended from a rod or on a pole, or otherwise displayed.
As will be appreciated, when using a flexible material for signage, it is desirable to hold the material as taut as possible, e.g., like the skin of a drum, so that the content printed on the sign is legible and/or clearly displayed. Often times, fabric signs are test fitted prior to installation to ensure that the fabric piece is properly sized and cut for the intended display space. However, for extremely large pieces (e.g., banners for display on the side of a building), it can be difficult to find a site that is large enough to properly test fit the piece. Moreover, in situations where each sign can be customized to match specific dimensions, it can be difficult to find a single testing facility that can accommodate and provide precisely sized test frames for test fitting fabric pieces of various sizes (e.g., from the small to the very large), shapes (e.g., rectangular, square, etc.), and orientations (e.g., horizontal, vertical, etc.).